Sakura's missed chance
by Imthatonegurl
Summary: Sakura relaizes what she missed out when She looks at Naruto with Hinata. Please review Hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

Well it finally happened I finally got the person I wanted…. Sasuke. We are now an official couple in everyone's eyes. Even Naruto seemed happy for me because I was really expecting a fight but when I told him he was completely calm.

Flashback

"_Ok Naruto look I'm going to make this very clear…. We." She pointed at him and then herself. "Well not be having a relationship anytime soon no chance. Also I'm going out with Sasuke and I don't want you to fight for me at all ok. Cause there's nothing there ok?" I looked at him expecting a breakdown of some kind but nothing came I just looked at him and him vice versa. Then he did the most unexpected thing. He smiled "that's great Sakura I'm really happy for you, you finally got the guy you wanted." And that was it then after that he just walked away leaving me speechless and surprised at the same time._

End of Flashback

After this news I practically jumped up and down for hours because now I won't have to worry about him anymore. But yet I was still skeptical about why he was so ok with the news in the first place.

So when I saw him and Hinata walking around and hearing the gossip of other girls telling me that they have been spending a lot of time together I had my question answered. Seeing them got me thinking that maybe Naruto was just using her to fill the space where I was or if she was a rebound but as I watched them it didn't really seem right.

I watched as Naruto and Hinata laughing, Hinata with a faint blush as they walked down the street. I felt something but shook it off I don't really care.

I watched Naruto do small things for a whole week to get Hinata to laugh because of her rough little family outing that, of course, could only end in disaster.

I saw Hinata forget her shyness for a second and say some bold words to get Naruto to get over the fact that he didn't do as high on an exam that he had to take. Watching as he smiled at her and she fainted right into his arms. 'Well Sasuke's never done that.'

As I watch Naruto just hand Hinata his ice-cream because hers had fallen on the floor. Thinking of how Sasuke never once gave me something of his if mine was ruined.

As I bumped into Naruto coming out of a store carrying chicken noodle soup (with no ramen *gasp*) and a teddy bear in the other hand about to go to Hinata's house because she was sick. I didn't care one bit even thought Sasuke never once did such a thing for me.

As I watch Naruto be completely quiet during class, yes even Naruto can be quiet, and even whisper, yes he does know what whispering is, so as not to hurt Hinata more with her already destructive headache, Nope not jealous at all.

As I watched Naruto give Hinata's hand a little squeeze while in front of the Hyuga Clan giving a progress report on how the mission went.

As I watch Naruto take Hinata to a quiet spot and starts stuttering out a date offer and for him to actually faint when the words yes are said. All Sasuke did when I jumped up and down and said yes was ok. Nope not jealous

As I watch Naruto tries to be as sly as possible and give Hinata a kiss and blushes when she faints right into his arms. No jealously not even when Naruto gave the most genuine smile ever.

AS I watched Naruto show up in a handsome suit ready for his date with her, which she asked us to help her get ready for, and him be stunned by the beautiful picture in front of him the one that wasn't me.

Or when Hinata was sick for a date and all Naruto did when he came to pick her up was ask "so what movie do you want to stay home and watch." No I didn't get mad knowing that if I were sick Sasuke would just be upset and go home leaving me all by myself.

So as I seat here at home looking at Sasuke and thinking about how none of those things would ever really be done for me I didn't feel ultimately jealous it didn't break my heart it just cut me.


	2. Chapter 2

Amazing how the time seemed to fly. Years have now passed by for everyone and there have been many things going on…especially new couples. Lee found a girl that wears a purple suit same as his green one, which was weird, anyway they are now happily together Lee and Akita. Shikamaru and Temari really hit it off, Ino and Kiba, Neji and Tenten (we all saw that coming), Kakashi and Anko (that one was weird), Of course me and the best looking man in Hidden leaf Village, Sasuke. Strange enough, to me anyway, Hinata and Naruto are still together (creepy huh…..or is that just me ……hmmmmm.) I mean really all I only thought it was strange I don't know why everyone I told that to told me "maybe you're just wishing that was you." The weird thing is that they said it with a serious tone even Tsuanadai said that and she was drunk when I told her that. I mean really why would I want that. Really, Naruto there was no way I would ever want to be in Hinata's position. I mean really who would ever want that.

Just cause Naruto wrote her continuously throughout the 2 year training. I never got one letter from Sasuke and I was fine.

Just because Naruto went back to a village just to get one of her letters because it was sent late and he wanted to hear from her enough to go back on his own without anyone. I mean really I doubt Sasuke even looked at my letters, and really he doesn't even have to.

I was slightly angered that Naruto had sent a letter to get her father to stop trying to get a suitor for her because he didn't want anyone next to his (she blushed when she said that) angel and that he would hurt every single one if they stuck around. I was anger, though, that Sasuke had never even sent one letter to my parents asking that they know try to set me up while he was away, not that they would anyway but I mean come on!!

I didn't fell especially jealous that when Naruto did come back Hinata, **HIS GIRLFRIEND, **was the first person he saw. Or that when she saw him she ran to him and was picked up and twirled around. Even Ino had the nerve to say it looked like they only saw each other for that small amount of 10 seconds. No that didn't mean anything, even though I was practically the last person to see **MY BOYFRIEND** and had to ask other people where he was and found him sleeping.

I didn't feel tears practically begging to come out of my eyes when I saw Hinata smile, for the first time in a long time, the most genuine and blissful smile ever as they walked around town just spending time together. Not one tear, all I felt was my heart slowing being ripped apart.

Just because Naruto fought the whole Huyga clan just to be able to have the privilege to be date Hinata without being forced to bring a chaperone along on their every date. (Even thought Neji never really stuck around.) No I didn't feel like I wanted that. Not even if Sasuke never even ask my parents to have the privilege to go out with me.

Just because when Hinata was screaming at him at the hospital (yes She can scream people. Everyone could hear her I almost lost my hearing for being just one room away.) All he said to her was "Now you won't get crap about going out with someone so undeserving of you and them trying to steal you away from me" Nope didn't even cry when I heard her crying back tell him that he wasn't undeserving and all he said was "I love you too much to let those bastards take you away from me." NO not one tear fell even thought in all my time with Sasuke I had never heard him once say that he loved me, not even liked me enough to make sure no one took me away from him.

I felt absolutely nothing when talking to Hinata she told me that Naruto had the stupidity (yes she was very mad and was ranting next to a calm Neji and a scared Tenten) to go back to the House and get her **Father's PREMISSION**. Nope not at all wanted to be in that spot of worry even thought Sasuke never asked my father for his respect in our relationship. And I sure as heck wasn't mad when I found out that he did get the permission or even that Hinata's father smiled at him (yes smile hell did just freeze over)

I sure as hell never wished that I was her when all these women continuously kept hitting on Naruto and he just looked as though not one person was there but him and her. Unlike **My soul mate **who didn't wish to go anywhere with me because he didn't want to be chased by women so we always stayed in.

The one time that I am willing to admit I wanted to be her was when I was walking back home with Sasuke from one of our normal dates and I saw that Naruto and Hinata were simply dancing in the rain as though there was absolutely nothing wrong, I didn't feel like I wanted that to be me carefree as every just enjoying being there with the person I loved.

Or even the next morning when Ino and I were holding something to gossip about who we thought had the best anniversary and I heard her tell me that last night after Hinata and Naruto danced hours in the rain he got down, wearing a tux, on one knee and proposed to Hinata. I didn't feel my heart ripping out of my chest not at all I just felt my heart shatter into tiny pieces as I realized that maybe I did wish that was me that was there with him.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Their wedding was simply too much for me to handle at the time. Also it was very pathetic on my part. I remember everything so clearly and it depresses me to the maximum. Well here is how I ended up here in the bathroom crying my eyes out in a corner like someone who's cat just died…if only that were it.

I remember standing outside of the big chapel looking building and saying to myself that I could handle it and that I wouldn't be hurt at all that I would smile because I was worrying over such a small pathetic thing. I took a deep breath and grabbed Sasuke's hand and walked inside with him. I was dressed in a very simple pink dress, of course, with a simple outfit and nothing more I mean really I wasn't here to impress anyone, sure as hell not Naruto. And really what self righteous women goes to a person's wedding just to remind the groom of what he gave up on winning.

I remember walking inside and seeing such a well decorated place and hearing the other guest gossip about how it was the room that decorated the room and how he simply told his bride to be that she didn't have to worry about and really I looked at Sasuke and remembered how I continued to ask him for help and all he told me was "tell me when and where, I'll be there."

I remember watching as everyone went to their seats because it was time. My eyes followed Naruto as he went walked very quickly, really ran , to his position on the alter and his best man Gaara, who really didn't even give an effort to get there, walking behind him. His eyes practically begging Gaara to speed up which he did after making him look like a puppy, smirking.

I remember every one standing up as the song started playing, unlike everyone else I watched him and seeing his eyes light up with so much joy then I turned because everyone was just struck with aww. I turned and saw why. Hinata had her long her in curls with a halter top dress up, not looking indecent in anyway. The dress flowed around her as if she was standing in the middle of a white river and a perfect smile was on her face also a very light blush which simply added to her already stunning picture.

I remember watching them say their vows and really this was one of the main contributions to my position at the moment. Naruto's words cut the most, him talking about how with her he did find his moon and stars and how without her he wouldn't be who he was right now, which is the next hokage. Hinata's words were simply like putting salt on the wound. She spoke of how he changed her for the better and made her someone that she is extremely proud of. They both also spoke of how much they loved each other. As I watched I couldn't help but think about how Sasuke would probably just make someone write something down FOR HIM and not even care.

I remember seeing them kiss when instructed to and how everyone had tears running down their face and how my tears were the only ones that were not sincerely for them and their happiness.

I remember the reception and their dance, how everyone could fell that they had all but forgotten we were here and simply smiled together. I wanted to be loved like that but looking at Sasuke's face told me that I shouldn't expect that anytime soon.

I remember how I desperately I wanted to get him away from her just so I won't have to see their happy faces, or their glee. So when she started dancing with her family members and he went to sit down I got up walked over and asked him could we talk. I wanted for him to say something, anything that would slip out and just undermine what it seem that they had.

I remember sitting down on a bench with him and holding his hand, he thought I was examining the ring that made him legally Hinata's, but I simply held it for the purpose of maybe felling the love that he had for her through his hand. Sadly nothing came there was a spark thought but I think it was just me because he continued to smile looking at the ring.

I remember seeing Hinata in the corner watching us, secretly she thought, and desperately wanting to make her jealous. Yes I wanted her to be jealous I wanted the bride to be jealous on her wedding day. I felt at that moment that I deserved it because I had to watch them be happy ,watch them fix every little problem that came ,and watch them stand up for something so many, including me, was hoping wouldn't last. But in the end it did and here we were at THEIR WEDDING. SO when I was trying to kiss Naruto that could have been seen as expected.

I remember slowly leaning in just enough to get her attention but his words stopped me. He said with so much conviction "I don't think I would ever be able to live without her." So I backed away and asked why would he think that and he said "well I mean everything since we were kids kinda helped me to achieve so much and I don't know if she were ever to leave if I could make it.

I remember his next words and that's really what killed the plan of kissing him right then and there.

Flashback

"_Well Naruto what do you mean you've made it through a lot without her you don't really need her to be there." I said. Heck, he can find someone else preferably a man who he won't fall in love with. _

_"I mean really she just brings so much sunshine and happiness and she keeps me stable. Without her I think I may have given up on my life goal to become hokage. It's not just that she gets so happy with even the smallest things I do and really I think she deserves better than me but I'm just so happy. Every time she looks in my eyes and smiles I just feel so happy, and my eyes being her favorite color helps out a lot." _

_As he continues I just sit there and thought did Sasuke think I deserved better, did he like the simple things I do… does he even know my favorite color?_

End of Flashback

I remember Gaara coming outside with his girlfriend, I think, Matsuri. He just looked at me as thought being able to read my thoughts. Slowly I shrank away Naruto got up and Hinata appeared as though she wasn't hiding at all. They asked if everything was ok Naruto hurriedly said yes and went right by her Gaara and Matsuri blocked my view his eyes conveying a message to me. It kinda said "don't try anything pinky."Matsuri suggested we get back to the reception and that the bride and groom couldn't really stay outside all day. Leaving me and Gaara in a stare down which I gladly let him win he then said "look I don't like you but if you try to mess up his life I'll hate you and people I hate aren't really seen often." Then turned and walked away. He then left not looking back leaving me to my thoughts whatever they were at the moment. I then decided to stay outside for a while and just think.

I remember getting lost after walking around trying to think and stumble on Hinata and Naruto outside his arms around her. This is what really hit me and caused me to be here in the bathroom.

Flashback

_I was walking around the building as was everyone else the reception had somehow traveled outside and everyone was just hanging out talking with a friend or family of the bride and groom. _

_I decided then to travel to the front realizing that it was probably the only place where people wouldn't be found. As I got there I saw to figures getting closer I could see that it was the lovely couple. _

_They seemed to just be there watching the sunset hand in hand. _

_'Talk about bad host's.' I thought shaking my head. As I watched them stand there something happened. Hinata turned and took Naruto's hand into hers making him face her with a look of confusion. They were both now facing each other hands forming a ball. _

_"I need to ask something." She said so softly that I had to strain my ears to hear. _

_"Do you…I mean did you…?" she continued looking down never once glancing in another direction. _

_Looking carefully I saw that her shoulders were shacking a little. Naruto put his hands under her chin and pulled her face up whipping the tears that were coming out of her eyes. _

_"What is it?" He said in a very understanding voice as thought giving her time. _

_"Did you ever get over her?" Now he was really confused but I think I sort of understood who she was talking about and suddenly I didn't want to walk away and give them their privacy I wanted to hear everything he had to say. _

_Now I'm regretting I didn't leave._

_ "What do you mean get over who?" _

_"Do you still love her or have any feelings for her?" she asked again her voice creaking slightly from either fear or anger and at the moment I think it was both. _

_"What do you mean get over who still have feeling for who?" he was now completely lost obviously seen in his face. _

_"Never mind." She said abruptly dropping his hands and wrapping them around her. He looked at her for awhile no movement then he grabbed her hands. _

_"You mean Sakura right?" he pulled her closer as he said it and she looked up her eyes waiting for the answer. _

_"Well if you must know. Yes I still do have feelings for her." The moment those words came out my heart leaped in my chest doing dances of joy and I could even swear that I smiled as Hinata's face immediately went down. _

_"Then why marry me, let me guess I was your last choice right." She said roughly pulling away from him tears streaming down her face. _

_"Can I finish please?" he asked coming up to her looking straight down into her eyes her face tilled upward. _

_"Those feelings I have for her will never change. I will always want to protect her and help her up when she's down and I will always be here for her to fight when the time comes. But with you it's so much different. I don't want to have to protect you like I protect her I want you to be close to me not far away. I want to be able to cheer you up by telling you how beautiful you are and beat up the people that put you down. And if that time ever came I would be ready to kill at a moment's notice. What I feel for her is like a brother ready to protect his sister what I feel for you is complete and total devotion so yes I do still feel the same about her because she will always be my sister. But with you my feelings went from friend to girlfriend to fiancé to finally getting to call you by my last name. There is absolutely no need to worry because I've already won the best thing ever I don't think I'm dumb enough to leave it. Hinata Uzumaki" he finished smiling down at her_.

At that moment I didn't feel my heart jump up and down or do any little dance. I felt as though hundreds of kunai were piercing my body going straight through me making sure not one piece of me was left.

I felt those little pieces of a heart I had left just be stabbed over and over again breaking into smaller pieces probably never to be found again.

I felt my knees give way not being able to watch this show any longer. So I ran and knowing that many people were already surrounding the area I ran inside and into the first door I could get into which proved to be the bathroom.

So here I am a sad soon to be bride crying at another's wedding not because of the festive event but because I realize that me and the person I "love" will never view me as Naruto views her and maybe I did miss out. But as I look around I realize that not everything lasts for long I may have hope he may become annoyed while my marriage makes it or he may remember what we had and want me back. So with those thoughts in mind I think that's what pushed me to get up and walk around after awhile because even thought my heart was crushed beyond repair I had hope that he would mess up and want me back.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

This wasn't exactly how I wanted to spend my night, sitting on the hospital and feeling like a piece of trash. As I look around and remember past events I think I feel much more than just a piece of trash. The look from Hinata with complete tears flowing down her face, eyes filled with hatred and distrust towards me, wasn't helping me out at this moment either. I looked back only for 5 seconds then just turned my face not being able to stand the look she was giving me. We stayed as such for a good five minutes then suddenly I heard movement and quickly turned my head towards her again, not knowing what to expect. She was now slowly walking towards the door right in front of me. She suddenly stopped at the handle, hearing it rattle I could tell that she was simply holding back her feelings for me right then. She turned only her upper half so I saw her face but still saw her back.

"Good-bye Sakura-sama" my name sounded like it was the vilest thing she could think of. She then walked out simply leaving the door open after her departure. Then a few seconds later I saw Tsunade coming in front of the door, arms crossed face looking as though I was filth. She shook her head and walked into the direction Hinata disappeared in. I sighed, out of simple relieve, happy that I wasn't going to have to get beat up tonight. At least, not by them. What could have lead to such depressing day well starting from the beginning would help you more.

Coming back from my honeymoon with Sasuke, my husband, I realized that I was meant to be happy and that I deserve it. That I had gained more than Hinata had and ever will have. That Sasuke was nothing like Naruto and that I was simply paranoid. Being away for so long gave me much to expect from other people in the Village. Lee and Akita took to teaching children how to be "youthful" and had even gained a little follower. Temari ended up moving to Konaha to be with her husband, Skikamaru. Kiba was now with Ino for the long hale, with Ino running a small flower shop. Neji decided to start rebuilding the second Huyga clan with his strong wife, Tenten. Kakashi and Anko already had a bun in the oven coming very soon. A clan was coming back from extinction. Naruto Uzumaki had started rebuilding his clan with his "wife" Hinata. He also was going through the devastating process of becoming Hokage. Not that it was a big accomplishment or something. Anyway a more important clan was coming back from the brink of extinction. The Uchiha was coming back with **MY **help. SO really what had led to me being scared for my life because two very powerful people are unhappy with me? Well it was small events that had lead to such a scary and downright miserable moment in my life.

It may have been how even though Naruto was Hokage and Hinata was a Shinobi teacher they were still able to have lunch together and just be laughing at a local restaurant. Yet to have lunch, or dinner with Sasuke I had to actually make an appointment to be with him.

OR how he always sent lilies, mostly blue being her favorite color, to her everyday with cute little notes on them. They have even continued even after so many years of being married.

Or how he always had such a loving look whenever they happen to be anywhere near each other, his eyes focused on her and her face the reddest blush possibly known to man.

How whenever you saw him holding her you could see that she treated her as a treasured item, as though she was a vase so fragile that if he held on any tighter she would break.

Or how whenever they were in a room together the intense look on their face made it almost seem like no one else was there.

How whenever she got intensely upset at the fact that men continuously started at her in such a demeaning way, he would always come in for the rescue by wrapping his arms around her as though to state his claim on her. Yet whenever a man would say a derogatory comment, even while in front of Sasuke he would simply say "That was a complement you should feel honored."

How if ever a little nervous or worried the minute she smiles or does a little gesture in his direction he would immediately smile and gain a great amount of courage.

How when women practically threw themselves at him as thought they were so much better then her. He didn't even seem to see them because he was only looking at her.

Or how whenever she felt as though she wasn't go enough for him he always found a way to reassure her in the sweetest way imaginable.

_END FLASHBACK_

_I had to get some hospital papers signed by the Hokage, being Naruto, I stumbled upon an argument. _

_"Hinata..." _

_"Naruto I'm fine, I should be going." She said the door being slightly open I could see her shoulders shaking her face straight down. _

_"Wait…Hinata." He slowly moved towards her and the minute he came in contact with her I could visibly she her flinch away from his touch as thought toxic. I saw him wince, his face suddenly becoming broken. _

_"Would you ever… I mean I could understand really I could, I mean… " I saw her trail off looking off to the side so she wouldn't have to look in him direction. _

_" Hinata I would never do that to you." He said grabbing her chin and slowly turning her to him. _

_"Right." I could practically see the sarcasm dripping from the words that came out of her mouth. _

_"Hinata, look, they will never amount to what you have become in my life and I would never ruin a good thing. I would never allow myself to do anything like that." _

_"Right because you too much honor right?" she questioned stepping back. _

_"No that's not true my honor is not what's stopping me from ever cheating on you." he said bluntly._

_"It is much more than that. It's my love for you that keeps me from ever being that much of an idiot." He smiled and stepped closer embracing her in his arms. He kissed her forehead. I saw her face look up and could tell she had also just smiled because his smile, strangely enough, grew bigger. I left not getting the papers signed and that night I asked Sasuke if he would ever cheat on me. He looked up from his work._

_"Sakura I have too much honor to disgrace the clan like that." Sadly the truth surfaced soon after that comment, proving that maybe honor isn't strong enough._

_End Flashback_

As the years did roll by I slowly started cracking. I couldn't stand the sight of them being together eating, kissing, and even sitting together seemed to overwhelm me. What had finally crushed my willpower was the simplest action.

_Flashback_

_We were once again having lunch together because Sasuke had, once again, blown me off. They had sat down with me because they simply felt as though it would be a horrible sin to leave me by myself. It really is their fault that this happened. He just kept looking at her as she was trying with me to make conversation. I obviously just wanted her gone; really Naruto could have stayed but her, nah, I wanted her to disappear. I wanted his look directed to me but it wasn't. I looked at him watching her and she looked to her side and smiled at him. _

_"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked her brow rose but the smile still intact. He reached over to her, there were sitting right by each other. He brushed her cheek with his hand._

_ "God it's like you get more beautiful every day." He smiled back. Hinata's face suddenly brightened. She pulled him close and gave him a kiss which lasted much too long in my opinion, and not just because I didn't want her there. It's because everyone turned to them. She let go, him with a grin on his face. They both turned in my direction and smiled _

_"__sorry" Hinata mumbled looking down, her face putting the color red to shame. Naruto simply looked up at me. I started in his eyes and saw so much contentment that I felt myself ready to cry. A tear fell. _

_"Are you ok?" He asked alert, I gave him a smile I knew looked convincing enough _

_"Yea it was just so cute I've never heard anything like that come out of a man's mouth." He smiled _

_"I'm sure Sasuke's always telling you stuff like that." He said. I looked at him and wished those words were true but knew that they would never be. At that moment I cracked, I wanted that I realized that I deserved that. He was in love with me first, not that meek little weakling, and I was going to get him._

_End Flashback_

So with that one thought I was determined to get him back no matter what the cost, and no matter how long it took.

Even when I saw Naruto spin Hinata around in the hospital when they were told she was pregnant, and remembered how Sasuke said simply that it better not be a girl.

When he practically treated her like she was even more fragile than a vase and always made sure she was ok even with his responsibilities as Hokage. Yet Sasuke expected me to be exactly as I was before the pregnancy.

Even after they had a little girl and he ran around for hours telling everyone in the hospital that he finally had a girl and Sasuke was disappointed because I didn't have twin boys.

The moment that I acted was when Hinata and Naruto had come to the hospital with Kuname. _Their _little girl was slightly sick and would have to stay at the hospital. I know what you're thinking how I would possibly have the chance, or even think to do such a horrible thing. Well it was pretty simply, I mean really if you look at my situation he was practically asking for it.

Flashback

"I'll be right back I'm going to check on the baby guys." Tsunade said to me, her right hand nurse, and Naruto and Hinata.

"I'll go with you Tsunade." Hinata said ,letting go of Naruto's hand which she had been holding the entire time, and following Tsunade. Naruto smiled in her direction and looked at me.

"So how come you're here so late, won't Sasuke be worried?" he asked slight concern in his voice.

I scoffed "I doubt he even knows I'm gone." In fact I doubt he was even home yet, our maid watched our little boy when neither one of us were home.

"So Naruto" I smiled "How have things been going with Hinata and such?"

"Oh well it's been great, wonderful in fact." I his eyes shined with happiness as he continued.

"I mean really if you look back to when I was younger I never really thought I could ever be this happy. Everything has been exactly how I wanted it of better than I ever imagined."

"How so… I mean other than having such a cute little girl?" and really she was cute with her big blue eyes and Naruto's nose and mouth the little girl looked darling. Yet every time I saw her I always imagined some pink hair instead of lavender and my cheekbones and ears on her face. Isn't that weird?

"Well other than becoming Hokage I gained someone perfect." His gazed dreamily. I scowled "I mean remember when I had that stupid crush on you and I use to chase you around."

He spoke facing me "I mean always trying to ask you out to go somewhere. Appearing out of nowhere with the same stupid question 'wanna go out with me?' I'm very glad that you turned me down. If you didn't you won't have gotten the guy you always wanted and I wouldn't have ended up with Hinata." When he said that I realized that I had really caused my pain by myself by constantly turning him down because I view Sasuke as the better choice. Simply because I wanted to go out with the quiet and mysteriously reserved guy, the guy that was a loner cause I thought that I could change him. Because I thought that he would love me. I felt a tear fall down my cheek.

"Hey what's wrong?" I felt his hand graze my cheek removing the tear. "Are you ok Sakura?" Never once have I cried in front of Sasuke for him to whip away my tears or for his touch to ever feel so healing. I turned myself so that my whole body was facing him.

"I will be" I said and smiled.

"no better time than the present." I placed my hands one on each side, and before he could register what was going on, pulled him towards me crashing his lips towards mine. The minute his lips touched mine I swear that there were so many sparks. I felt so happy and content that is until I suddenly felt us disconnect and me on the floor. I looked at Naruto, now standing right in front of me, shock on his face.

"What the hell Sakura?" he yelled his face showed both anger and another emotion that was unreadable. I suddenly felt the impact of my obviously undeveloped plan at that exact moment.

"I…I…" All I could do at the moment was blink.

"Why would you do something like that?" Well already went this far Sakura might as well finish it.

"Because I wanted for you to realize the mistake you made. I was giving you a chance to fix your decision?" I finished questioning my own words from the image that his face was giving me. His face was filled with pure anger.

"What mistake? I haven't made any mistakes to be regretful for. Sakura I think you're a little off ok." His voice was strained trying not to lose control or yell but they way he was talking it was not working out. His voice began escalate in volume.

"Look ok I did have a crush on you…WHEN I WAS 12. But that time has passed and I am very happy and content where I am. Yea when we were 12 I thought you were very much so one that I was amazed by but I mean I've grown out of that allusion."

"Excuse me." My voice sounded shrill, maybe It was because he was destroying all my dreams or simply because he was about to destroy how I thought he saw me.

"YOU LOVED ME, in fact Naruto you were obsessed and you're telling me that it was just an allusion. No buddy" I stood up standing in front of him my finger poking him in the chest, which probably wasn't a good idea.

"Sakura I WAS 12. Look I'm not insulting you but it was over with a long time ago and I'm happier than I've ever been in my entire life. Look when we were younger I thought that you were everything. Yes I did but as I grew up I realized that while you were very pretty she was beautiful, while you were smart she was incredible intelligent, while you were cool she amazed me. I have no regrets for getting over you in fact I praise everyday of it. Nothing was ever really there but infatuation Sakura. Even if I did end up with you somehow I would have fallen out of love with you and in love with Hinata just as fast. I'm sorry." He finished then turned and walked out leaving me slumped on the floor. As I sat there I slowly felt the little pieces, which were left of my heart, turn into weapons inside of me. Because I knew that Naruto would be telling the LOVE OF HIS LIFE exactly what had happened tonight. Looking around I noticed something that maybe should have been noticed a long time ago. There were two people sitting on the other side of the wall to my left I turned and looked at it. That was where both Tsunade and Hinata just passed and I was well aware that they would be the only two people that would be on the other side.

END FLASHBACK

So as I look outside of the window and I see Naruto talking to Hinata I feel each piece of my heart become the sharpest kunai and stab me continuously. I wanted to just die at the exact moment because now I realize that I will never truly be loved.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

Looking outside the window from my bed I noticed the moon's glow shining at me. I sighed, and at that moment I felt the arms that encircled me tighten and heard a sigh escaped from his mouth. I turned, as much as possible, to look at him and smiled. He looked so peaceful his face calm and serene. I ran my hand across his face and saw a small smile appear.

'I know I won't lose you, but I think I should make sure everyone is aware of that.' I curled more into him and fell asleep, I realized tomorrow would be a very interesting day.

Next morning

"Naruto could you go and get Kuname ready for me, please?" I said as I tried to finish making our snack for the picnic today.

"Arr fine." He said passing by and giving me a quick kiss on the cheek. I rolled my eyes.

"Naruto where are all the drinks?" I asked looking for the sodas.

"Ahhhhhhhhh" I frowned realizing that he once again forgot them.

"I could go pick some up if you want?" he asked appearing with Kuname in his hands almost ready.

"Ah no its fine I actually was going to visit someone really quick so ill go and pick up the drinks." I smiled and kissed both of them on the cheek then turned to grab my bag off the counter.

"Ah should I be worried?" He was always very over protective of me but then again that's what happens when you're the Hokage's wife.

"Calm down the person is actually in the village I need to visit. I'll be back promise." I quickly ran out of the front door before he freaked out even more.

'Hmmm I think I should go visit before going to the store.' I thought walking right by the grocery store and kept walking to my destination. (A/N I think you all know where she is going.) I stopped in front of the Uchiha house hold. I breathed in and exhaled

"Ok" I said "let's get this over with." I knocked on the door and almost instantly their maid Kia opened the door. Her face was impassive and very young. She looked at me emotionless

"Can I help you?" she said as though I was invading her home and a simple waste of her time.

"Yes is Uchiha Sakura here?" I asked smiling as much as I could. She sighed rolling her eyes.

"Come in." she said simply walking away leaving the door open. I followed and without my knowledge abruptly knocked into her. She turned her face showing pure anger at me then suddenly lightened up, maybe it was because I was glaring back at her.

"Sorry" she smiled obviously faking it. "She is in there sitting down" she pointing to the living room. I looked in and saw Sakura looking down at the tea in her hand sitting by herself at the table.

"Thank you" I whispered and walked towards her "hello." I said alerting her of my presence. She looked up, shock apparent on her face.

"How are you?" I asked once I reached the table. I pulled out a chair and sat right across from her, smiling.

"Fi Fi Fine." She stuttered out looking at me with caution. That fact just made me smile even more than before.

"So." She breathed out as thought her lungs decided to close on her. "What brings you here?"

"Well I'm here to talk about what happened last night." Her eyes widened.

"Oh that well I'm sure that it was nothing, your daughter is fine I mean everything is fine… she went home last night so there is nothing to worry about." She said trying to play it off. I raised a brow then calmly rolled my eyes trying to keep my temper in check.

"Look Sakura I saw what happened with you and Naruto. Also even if I didn't see it, he told me everything later so I think that the situation should be handled right now." I breathed inhaled then slowly exhaled.

"Well..." I put up my hand up to stop her from talking.

"Ok look when I said we should talk I meant I would be talking and explaining this to you, alright?" I questioned and smiled a very transparent smile.

"I realize that as time continued you may have noticed what you missed out on with Naruto. And I can understand because I would probably feel bad also, but I would like to make something clear. Naruto happens to love me and care about me a lot and I, him. If anyone were to try and ruin the great relationship that we had by taking me away he would **KILL **them." I said putting emphasize by passing a finger across my neck.

"I love him more than anything in the world and if anyone were to question my love for him I would be ready to literally rip their heads off. I would make sure that the person never tried to come between me and my family ever again. Since you have decided to be that person, I won't kill you….this time. But if you were to ever try anything as careless and irresponsible as that ever again I would personally find you and make you regret every living moment of your life. I will make you go through things that are so much worst then death. I would show you exactly why the Huyga family is so feared and unquestioned by anyone. Understand?"

Somehow throughout the entire conversation I had activated my byakugan and had somehow broken the tiny cup of tea. She slowly shook her head, her movement rigid. Fear seemed to have shaken her whole body. I heard the door open and calmed down enough so that my byakugan would disappear. Sasuke appeared and looked at me, surprised at my presence there.

"Hello….Is everything ok?" He looked from me then Sakura waiting for an answer.

"Just peachy." I said smiling as big as possible. "We were just having some fun. In fact I'm going to have to leave. Naruto and I have a little panic day planed with Kuname." I spoke with a little pep in my voice and stood. Looking from the two I smiled and waved

"See you guys later." I then winked at Sakura who had finally stopped shaking and was looking at me. I walked out, I had juice to go buy.

Picnic

"You know that wasn't necessary right?" Naruto smirked turning to me. I looked away from Kuname to look at him.

"What are you talking about?" I was truly unaware of what he was referring to.

"Going over there to talk to Sakura you didn't need to do that. I mean it's not like you really have anything to worry about." I stood shocked amazed that he actually knew.

"How..." He cut me off.

"Going to the grocery store doesn't take a total of 45 minutes." He threw a smile my way as we got up and walked to go play with our little girl. I grinned, looking at them I knew that I didn't have to worry. But really who could blame a girl for defending her territory. I knew that we were fine just wanted to make sure** everyone** else was aware. I smiled and ran to join them.


End file.
